communication_collaboration_thomasfandomcom-20200215-history
Build Your Own Computer Activity - Lesson
Description Of Learners Diverse Group Of Learners Consisted Of 6 Math Sci 8 African American 6 Hispanic 11 Caucasian Web Based Activity Build Your Own Computer Project Now that we have had a chance to observe notes on the computer and its hardware components. We will embark on a journey to build our own computers. We will focus directly on a campaign to introduce these machines to market. This means you should be building them with a mindset that maybe one day they can be sold in mass to the public. You will have to create a engaging and exciting PowerPoint/Google Slides presentation that get “the public to believe in your product”. You should first think about the purpose of the computer. Is it likely that the computer will be used mainly for gaming or will it be used for work or family personal use? Remember that this computer exists in a technological environment where very evolved tablets and other electronic devices challenge your computer for profit. Make sure you are including the following basic components that we discussed in our slides: · Graphic Cards · Ports – (Meaning what types of ports will be available on your PC) · Keyboard · Mouse · Monitor (What type will it be) – Brand? · Motherboard · Microprocessor · Memory & Storage (RAM) · CD/DVD Drives? You may add other components that you feel will set you apart from the rest. Oh and One last thing……. You only have $1500 to spend. So don’t go over budget. Your due date is Thursday 9/14. The winning team will have their choice of a reward of breakfast items or candy. You will be evaluated on the following criteria 1. Efficiency of Cost 2. Quality/Performance of Chosen Components 3. Appearance of PowerPoint 4. Pitch to the Public 5. Professionalism in Presenting – Everyone should get a great score on this one. Reflection This resource will be useful, and I have utilized it many times before. FANDOM works well because it does allow for easy collaboration on thoughts and activities. With room for comments below each page, this creates a comfortable, collaborative tool for anyone that visits the page. It has always been easy to view additional pages and the other pages that users create are also very interesting. When you search for a Wiki or blog the ability for users to populate the page is always a great factor in the decision. The FANDOM site gets tons of traffic and this is advantageous because the insight of many is always more beneficial than a few. When dealing with sharing activities with the premise of catering to diverse learners, one is looking to get diverse feedback and I think this will be afforded to me by posting my assignment on FANDOM. The use of a Wiki is very interesting as I have always been used to sharing information through Google Drive applications in my county. This Wiki again is very valuable because outside perspective only enhances the analysis element when considering input as to how to improve the instructional framework of my assignment. I have used this assignment for multiple years and the classification of learner types has always contributed to the outcomes. This most recent group took costs as a heavy factor and sacrificed quality to my surprise. In the past, quality was always paramount, and people hung around the limit. This year dealing with diverse groups at various socioeconomic levels cause the outcomes to vary yet most considered saving funds important. I do have a few cons with site as the appearance is drub unless you put a lot of work in. The site does allow for images, but the amount of advertisements is truly way too high. My hope is that the site will seek to improve the cleanliness of the interface and design. The translation to mobile is also choppy and somewhat sloppy. This is very significant as viewing has increased on mobile devices. The content is not sacrificed though and ultimately that is the most important thing.